Dans le calme de la nuit
by MargotFlower
Summary: Dans cette pénombre ils s'aiment encore plus chaque jour et même si leur amour est secret ils s'aiment à en perdre haleine.


La nuit était tombée sur Londres. La lumière de la Lune se reflétait sur les trottoirs de la ville. C'était une nuit douce pour un mois d'automne. La ville était baignée dans un calme profond mais des rires cristallins fusèrent plus loin dans une ruelle déserte.

Deux jeunes gens s'enlaçaient tout en riant et en se regardant d'un air confus.

Rose Weasley observa Scorpius Malefoy un instant. Il était beau, son visage encadré par des mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, la dévisageaient avec envie. Il sourit à la jeune femme et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de celle-ci. Elle ferma ses yeux et apprécia pleinement le contact du jeune homme. Elle se laissait aller doucement contre lui. Il encadra son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils étaient seuls et rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour eux. La pénombre les entourait et ils profitaient du noir pour s'aimer pleinement, se cachant comme toujours.

Leur relation était secrète et personne ne devait savoir q'une Weasley aimait un fils d'ancien Mangemort. Ils étaient contraint de vivre comme ceci pour ne pas souffrir des différents de leur entourage. Vivre caché pour mieux s'aimer. Oui, c'était cela pour eux.

Ils avaient bien essayé de leur en parler mais cela bloquait à chaque fois, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Alors ils se contentaient de quelques instants volés. Cette nuit là ils étaient allés dans un parc éloigné du centre ville.

C'était leur endroit à eux et ils s'y retrouvaient souvent. Ils se baladaient puis s'embrassaient à perte d'haleine, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs de la nuit, de l'oubli.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette ruelle car Scorpius voulait emmené Rose chez lui pour continuer la soirée mais il avait eu envie de l'embrasser encore et encore dans cette pénombre car elle était totalement à lui dans ces instants.

Il se sentait vivant avec elle, enfermé dans une vie morose il se retrouvait entièrement avec elle, sans besoin d'être celui que l'on attendait qu'il soit.

Rose aimait sa compagnie plus qu'une autre. Parce qu'il était le premier elle voulait vivre avec lui et vieillir avec lui. Elle aimait sa tranquillité, sa voix grave et son air sarcastique. Mais c'était son sourire qu'elle aimait le plus.

Elle l'avait découvert un soir d'été à Poudlard. Il était là avec ses amis et souriait d'un air sincère. Elle avait adoré ce sourire qui l'emportait toujours plus loin. Dans un monde où leur amour ne serait pas un affront.

Ils avait mis du temps avant de s'aimer et s'étaient découvert petit à petit. Au détour d'un couloir, assis à une table de la bibliothèque, dans une serre de botanique et puis dans le lit du jeune homme. Doucement mais sûrement ils s'aimaient dans un monde où ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment. Prisonniers de leurs noms de famille.

Elle lui avait fait découvert l'univers moldu qu'elle chérissait grâce à un cd d'Elvis Presley. Il l'avait trouvé par hasard dans un des cartons du petit appartement de Rose. Il l'avait écouté en entier, sans un mot, et le mettait à chaque fois qu'il venait, souvent après avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Il la prenait dans ses bras et écoutait les paroles toute la nuit. Il la regardait s'endormir contre lui et fredonnait les paroles doucement. Il contemplait la jeune fille en se disant qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de mieux dans sa vie.

Dans ce monde moldu ils étaient libres. Libres de vivre leur amour maladroit mais vital. Libres comme le vent, ils découvraient le Londres moldu avec intérêt.

Scorpius embrassa alors son cou délicatement puis langoureusement. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et il sourit, victorieux. Il l'avait plaqué brusquement contre le mur de la ruelle et la redécouvrait à chaque instant, se délectant de sa beauté envoûtante, de ses yeux bleus et de son rire. Rose enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme et embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage. Tiens il lui rappelait la pâleur de la Lune.

Ils savaient bien tous les deux que la situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment et qu'ils devraient tôt ou tard annoncer la nouvelle à leurs proches. Cela ferait mal, très mal et ils étaient conscient de cette fatalité.

Alors dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'automne, ils consumaient leur amour. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils étaient totalement et aveuglement heureux alors ils en profitaient pleinement, se laissant bercer par les rayons de la Lune.


End file.
